Three Lives
by Piketuxa
Summary: O destino sempre nos prega pressas. Em um momento estamos bem, pois temos tudo o que almejamos e, no outro, o desespero bate à porta, porque tudo aquilo que nos foi dado some como o relâmpago: em um piscar de olhos.


**Three Lives**

**Momento: Past**

**© Paola Tchébrikov**

* * *

_"As coisas que fazemos hoje são coisas das quais nos arrependemos amanhã." – Abel Araghon_

* * *

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you saying**

**I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December all the time,**

(Back to December – Taylor Swift)

* * *

Eu sempre acreditei em amor à primeira vista, sim, sempre fui muito romântica. Minha mãe dizia ser uma qualidade, meu pai, um defeito. Meados de dezembro de 1980, eu estava trabalhando, servindo as mesas da lanchonete do meu pai, um lugar movimentado, com muitos clientes, e, como ele havia demitido alguns funcionários, aceitei ajudá-lo enquanto minha mãe procurava pessoas para o trabalho.

Não era difícil, eu só precisava anotar o que o cliente queria, passar para o cozinheiro e ir buscar quando estivesse pronto para levar para o cliente. Era algo monótono, às vezes divertido, quando entrava um grupo de amigos ou uma família. Vê-los alegres, sorrindo, me reconfortava. Eu ficava lá até o horário de me trocar para ir para a faculdade.

Confesso, eu nunca imaginei que algo surpreendente pudesse acontecer na minha vida. Sempre pensei que havia um príncipe encantado criado apenas para mim, mas como nunca havia encontrado ninguém que realmente me interessasse, decidi que talvez ele estivesse muito longe, more em outro país e que nem chegaríamos a nos conhecer.

Mas eu estava errada, é claro. Eu sou uma ótima bióloga, mas não leio o futuro, nem posso prever quando a felicidade baterá na minha porta.

Naquele dia em que o conheci eu não tinha aula na faculdade. Estudava no período da tarde e chegava em casa quando a lanchonete já estava fechada. Sem ter muito o que fazer – o que era mentira, eu tinha muitas coisas para fazer, mas nada me atraía naquele momento, talvez fosse coisa do destino – eu fui para a lanchonete, sentei em uma mesa, pedi um chocolate quente e fiquei observando o movimento.

Algumas horas já haviam se passado, eu já estava no meu terceiro chocolate quente e agora desenhava qualquer coisa no meu caderno – eu adorava desenhar tanto quanto adorava biologia –, contudo, aquele momento em que, com um chamado sereno e autoritário, eu fui retirada dos meus devaneios, foi o melhor momento da minha vida – eu nem imaginava tudo o que aconteceria depois.

Ao erguer os olhos deparei-me com o homem mais bonito que eu já havia visto – desde cantores, atores e modelos até colegas de faculdade populares. Nunca ninguém havia sido tão perfeito aos meus olhos quanto ele – e os olhares das mulheres ao meu redor apenas comprovavam tal pensamento.

Ele voltou a falar, encarando-me sério e questionando se podia sentar naquela mesa. Concordei, atordoada, e foi só depois de vê-lo sentar-se e tirar o sobretudo negro foi que eu prestei atenção nas mesas ao redor; não havia nenhuma vazia, o único lugar disponível era o na minha frente.

Corei, desviando os olhos para o meu desenho. É claro que ele não havia sentado ali porque gostou de mim, como sou tola. Ele só sentou porque não havia nenhum outro lugar para sentar. Dei de ombros, abrindo meu estojo e pegando um lápis especial, voltando ao meu desenho.

Um quarto copo de chocolate quente foi trazido – a garçonete bonitinha que havia acabado de voltar de férias piscou para mim, sorri-lhe agradecida, sabendo que fora o cozinheiro quem mandara ela trazer. Não foi surpresa alguma quando, ao lado do meu copo, uma xícara de café foi posta. O desconhecido não hesitou em pegar sua bebida, mas deu uma longa olhada para a minha depois de analisar os três copos vazios ao lado daquele.

Sorri internamente, eu sabia que bebia muito chocolate. Não, eu não sou chocólatra, apenas tenho pequenos ataques que me fazem insistir em uma mesma coisa por um tempo, antes de enjoar e insistir em outra. Quando não são quatro xícaras de café, são cinco de chá, ou seis copos de chocolate quente. O pessoal daqui já está acostumado.

Respirando fundo, peguei meu copo e bebi um pouco, deixando de lado e voltando a atenção para o meu desenho. O da vez era um quadro de um jardim muito bem cuidado, com uma árvore enorme de flores amareladas e um balanço velho – que balançava lentamente quando um vento forte batia.

Era uma encomenda. Eu desenhava paisagens há um bom tempo, mas quando um amigo do meu pai viu, sem querer, um dos meus quadros, logo vários pedidos chegaram para mim. Eu atendia apenas alguns porque não tinha muito tempo disponível.

— Você desenha bem — o homem desconhecido repentinamente comentou.

Sobressaltada, ergui os olhos, encarando-o. Ele devolveu o olhar, olhos calmos e profundos que hipnotizaram-me. Sorri agradecida, voltando ao trabalho logo em seguida.

Nada além disso aconteceu.

Últimos dias de dezembro. Natal chegando, presentes esperando, clima agradável. Minha família mais uma vez se reuniria aqui em casa para comemorar aquele dia tão especial. Não era só o feriado, era também o dia do nascimento do meu pai. O movimento na lanchonete estava uma loucura. Com as compras de fim de ano e a chegada de parentes, as pessoas passavam muito mais tempo nas ruas, e precisavam comer, e acabavam vindo até a nossa lanchonete, que era muito popular na cidade. Também havia os turistas.

Hoje eu sou apenas a filha do dono. Não tenho trabalho, não tenho preocupações. Todos que cumprimentavam-me veem-me como uma menininha crescida. Aquele homem perfeito também está aqui, mas diferente daquela vez, onde ele estava vestido formalmente, hoje ele está mais informal, de calça, camisa polo e sapato social.

Suspirei, homens bonitos não precisam de roupas bonitas para chamar atenção, é um fato. Mas ele podia estar vestido com roupas manchadas que ninguém olharia torto, afinal, ele é lindo. Alto, moreno, de olhos e cabelos negros e uma expressão séria, o homem que qualquer mulher quer – inclusive eu, em segredo.

Depois do dia em que havíamos dividido a mesa não voltamos a conversar. Encontramo-nos algumas vezes, mas não passou disso. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra.

— Tirou a sorte grande, hein! — sussurrou Ino, uma de minhas amigas, que estava trabalhando na lanchonete nas férias para conseguir um dinheiro extra.

— Por que diz isso? — perguntei franzindo o cenho, olhando-a com estranheza. Ino era linda e todos os homens no local acompanhavam-na com os olhos.

— Porque o bonitão da mesa oito quer conversar com você — contou, soltando um risinho malicioso.

Ergui os olhos, procurando a mesa oito, e qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver aquele deus grego acenar para mim, chamando-me. Ele era o bonitão da mesa oito? Não hesitei em obedecê-lo.

Seu nome era Sasuke Uchiha. Conversamos sobre várias coisas, e não foi só naquele dia. Trocamos telefone e _email_ e sempre que podíamos trocávamos algumas palavras. Ele, como eu imaginava, era bem sério e calmo, homem de si mesmo. Tinha um bom emprego, um bom apartamento e era filho de pais ocupados, mas atenciosos.

Ele era dois anos mais velho que eu e, quando convidou-me para sair, descobri que possuía um carro bonito e novo, preto e discreto – embora eu ache que qualquer um notaria um carro caro como o dele.

Nosso primeiro encontro foi completamente diferente. Não fomos a nenhum jantar romântico nem foi um encontro dos sonhos. Sasuke conseguira ingressos para um _show_ da banda que ambos apreciávamos, em um lugar pequeno e discreto, e foi lá onde nós aproveitamos a noite, curtimos e demos o nosso primeiro beijo.

Apelidar aquele beijo de _beijo da morte_ era o mínimo do mínimo. Havia sido algo sensacional e mágico, tão mágico que logo eu descobri que só conseguia pensar nele. O primeiro encontro desencadeou muitos outros, e de beijos avassaladores passamos para a nossa primeira noite juntos.

Foi perfeita como nada que eu já houvesse provado antes pudesse ter sido. Ele não havia feito coisas como flores, aromas estranhos ou _champanhe_. Não, ele apenas foi calmo, atencioso e não forçou a barra.

Depois desse dia ficamos quase duas semanas sem nos vermos. Conversávamos pouco e quando dava, mas eu não o culpava e nem sentia que havíamos nos distanciado por causa do sexo. O que acontecia era que ambos andávamos muito ocupados e, embora eu estivesse querendo muito vê-lo, não havia como e eu não tinha outra escolha.

Quando deu para nos vermos, ele me abraçou e me beijou calmamente, disse que havia sentido saudade e que tinha uma surpresa para mim. Eu não consegui pensar em nada, e foi com surpresa que recebi o belo colar de diamantes de suas mãos masculinas.

Naquela noite nos amamos loucamente e, quando fomos dormir, ele beijou-me levemente e sorriu. Um sorriso que encheu meu peito de alegria e amor. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi seu sorriso.

Nosso relacionamento seguiu assim. Quando eu estive ocupada por causa da conclusão da minha pós-graduação ele propôs que eu passasse um tempo em seu apartamento. No início eu passava o fim de semana lá, mas depois eu substituí e passei a frequentar o local na semana, passando o fim de semana em casa.

A temporada de viagens veio logo em seguida à conclusão do meu curso. Eu recebi uma proposta de um amigo do meu pai de trabalhar em uma empresa na América, e depois de passar uma semana por lá eu decidi ficar no Japão mesmo, onde uma proposta menos pomposa, mas mais promissora aguardava-me.

_Bem, eu achei que a minha vida estava perfeita, não havia como algo ruim acontecer, mas eu enganei-me._

O trabalho estava puxado e eu mal ia para casa. Depois de várias horas dedicadas à pesquisas eu ia para o apartamento do Sasuke e caía na cama, exausta. Ele sempre chegava mais tarde. Jantávamos e aproveitamos um tempo juntos, mas não passava disso.

Foi quando deu um ano que estávamos juntos que eu me questionei quando ele tornaria o nosso relacionamento oficial. Ele havia me dado joias, roupas, carros, perfumes, mas nenhum pedido de namoro havia sido proferido por seus lábios.

Era sexta-feira, mais de onze horas da noite e chovia muito. Eu estava na cama, nua, coberta apenas por um lençol. Havia acabado de acordar sozinha na cama. A luz da sala estava acesa. Sentei na cama, pegando uma camisa do Sasuke no chão e vestindo, caminhando para fora do quarto à procura do homem que nem chamar de namorado eu podia.

Encontrei-o sentado no sofá, vestindo uma calça qualquer e óculos, escrevendo algo em seu _notebook_. Encostei-me no batente da porta e pus-me a fitá-lo, admirando-o, mas não conseguia esquecer que ele não era meu, que não éramos nada além de um homem e uma mulher que fazem sexo, se beijam, trocam presentes e dividem às vezes o apartamento.

Eu nunca havia feito nenhuma cena, nada de ciúmes e crises, ou gritos, brigas. Eu me odiava por isso, mas não conseguia simplesmente irritar-me, principalmente quando o assunto era ele.

— Vai ficar me observando a noite inteira? — sua voz rouca tirou-me de meus devaneios.

— Eu estava pensando em algo — respondi dando de ombros, indo até a cozinha e pegando uma xícara de café, voltei para a sala.

— E eu posso saber no quê? — ele questionou sem sequer encarar-me.

— Em nós — respondi simplesmente, não havia sentido em criar cenas. Ele suspirou.

— O que mais você quer? Eu já não te dei tudo? — finalmente ele havia encarado-me. Seus olhos negros estavam gélidos e sua expressão dura, mas não havia raiva.

— Me deu tudo? Não, você me deu tudo o que achou que eu queria, mas nunca me perguntou o que eu realmente precisava — foi o que respondi, só o que podia responder.

Eu não queria apartamentos, carros, joias, eu não queria nada disso. Eu queria ele só para mim, queria que me pedisse em namoro.

— O que você quer, Hinata? — questionou sarcástico, engoli em seco. Ele usava aquele tom muito pouco comigo.

— Quero ser sua namorada — disse, encarando-o séria. Ele ficou estático, como se analisasse o que eu disse.

— Contente-se com o que temos. — ele respondeu, voltando seus olhos para o _notebook_. — Nada mudará se eu te pedir em namoro, então não faz sentido.

Abaixei os olhos, engolindo o choro e contendo as lágrimas que queriam rolar pelo meu rosto. Terminei de beber o café, que desceu amargo pela minha garganta, coloquei a xícara dentro da pia e voltei ao quarto. Recolhi minhas roupas no chão e vesti-as. Calcei o salto, prendi o cabelo e rumei para a sala, pegando meu sobretudo e vestindo-o, a pequena bolsa na mão esquerda.

— O que está fazendo? — Sasuke perguntou do sofá, limitando-se a olhar-me pelo canto dos olhos.

— Vou para a casa dos meus pais, me procure quando achar que mereço ser sua namorada. Só não demore muito ou será tarde demais — respondi, destrancando a porta.

— Não seja tola, esse não é um bom momento para sair. Volte para o quarto e durma, se amanhã ainda estiver com essa ideia absurda, não irei impedi-la de ir — disse indiferente, voltando seus olhos para a tela à sua frente.

— Adeus Sasuke — despedi-me enquanto fechava a porta.

A distância da porta do apartamento até o elevador e do elevador até o meu carro – que eu havia comprado com meu dinheiro – no estacionamento subterrâneo nunca havia sido tão grande.

Eu saí daquele lugar o mais cedo possível e não medi as consequências.

Se tem uma coisa da qual eu me arrependo é de não ter seguido o conselho dele. Aquele temporal havia sido o meu fim. Chuva, lágrimas e alta velocidade nunca foi uma boa combinação. Naquela noite chuvosa de outono um acidente em uma colina levou a vida da jovem bióloga Hinata Hyuuga. A lanchonete Hyuuga amanhecera fechada, o Senhor e Senhora Hyuuga lamentaram a morte da filha mais velha.

Sasuke Uchiha também lamentou. Questionado pela mídia depois que Hiashi disse não entender porque a filha saíra do apartamento do namorado àquela hora, Sasuke contou que nós havíamos discutido e que a culpa havia sido dele por não ter tentado com mais afinco deter-me. Também disse que pretendia casar-se comigo quando uma jornalista questionou sobre o relacionamento não oficial.

Meu fim trágico rendeu notícias interessantes e uma boa atenção da mídia, mas não passou disso. Eu havia perdido a minha vida por descuido, encontrado um fim não tão feliz e perdido o meu príncipe.

Mas eu havia dito para ele que talvez seria tarde demais.


End file.
